


风与木之诗|不折枝的蔷薇下

by Xiaokeyuan



Series: 不折枝的蔷薇 [2]
Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta, 風與木之詩
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokeyuan/pseuds/Xiaokeyuan
Summary: 严重对赛吉的反对立场，慎入
Relationships: Auguste Beau/Gilbert Cocteau
Series: 不折枝的蔷薇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019815
Kudos: 1





	风与木之诗|不折枝的蔷薇下

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画党限定

几天后的让-皮埃尔·博纳尔家

博纳尔安排好让吉尔伯特独自回马赛。才给奥古写了快信，不到两天就有马车在外面等了。还说，他们就在外面等少爷什么时候心情好了就带他走。  
这么妥善的照顾，吉尔伯特连出门露脸都不用。给奥古照顾的吉尔伯特即便再危险、再乱来也不会发生事情。  
吉尔伯特仿佛忘掉一切，用一贯高傲的态度随心玩弄上前向他道别的人。吉尔伯特穿着博那尔送他的女性衣服，头戴在巴黎街上塞吉好不容易给他买的帽子。眼神却已经到达远方，视这一切里所当然。因为他们都不比奥古来得诱惑、强大。

“看吧，他现在心里又只有奥古了。”

“吉尔伯特！”  
“这也是没办法的是吗…？”

如果是在几天前，听到赛吉这样说，吉尔伯特会气他像个懦夫。但是现在他已经不在意了，应该说吉尔伯特已经把他忘了。

他握紧吉尔伯特的手，吉尔伯特一点温度都不给他。  
“你有什么权力摸我的手？”  
他没有用力甩开他。但赛吉知道这是吉尔伯特对他的讽刺。

吉尔伯特顺利上路了

吉尔伯特会选择奥古多大的原因是早年的经验，他透过奥古的对待，慈爱的抚摸，冷淡又悠然浪漫的话语学会爱跟情绪。与奥古一起品尝时光的色彩，温室和花园妖艳的果实，海风，虫鸣鸟叫，大地的声音。他的记忆，他的美丽，他带全部都属于奥古一个人。  
他深刻强烈的爱着奥古。不是一种感情，而是他的全部。  
奥古说明自己就是这样教育他。  
不错，他成功了。在多少男人间转，到后来，他走会他的奥古怀里。他的美是为奥古才形成的，他的优雅是奥古喜欢的，他的虚弱、精神上的痛苦是为了取悦奥古。  
他不能忘记…  
他不能忘记自己，他不能抛下自己本身。况且他也深爱这样的自己，就像深爱奥古一样。  
被奥古抱着。  
这就是他的全部了，是他一生唯一的愿望。

看似很渺小却得让他受到折磨才能维持的状态，但是他的心没有受损。因为奥古一直掌控着他。  
最美丽的玉石，即便给脾气最坏的工匠宝贝着，总比摔碎的好。

马赛

好久  
不知道多久以后了……

“带我”  
“带我去海的城镇”  
“是那个吧…？就是…”  
“记忆中的…那个地方”  
“我可以回去吗？”  
笑容僵住了，吉甚至不知道自己在说什么。  
那是不可能的，不会是那个地方。  
“呵…呵…呵呵呵呵”  
“他是突然怎么啦？”  
“啊啊啊－－－－”

呜呜呜呜…  
“塞给他点钱吧？虽然他已经被折磨得不像以前值钱了…”  
“没力气捡了是吧？你躺好啊”

不…不要！不要，不要！

奥古斯特·博家  
清晨

奥古见怀里的人儿，又做了经常发生的梦。拼命挣扎，推开身上的人。抗拒、伤心的流泪。  
“一定是很可怕的梦吧？为什么会想到这些事情呢？”  
奥古用吉尔伯特最喜欢的方式抚摸他，亲吻他。  
“没事了，你很安全，我在你身边。我是这样把你抱紧了呦”  
“呼啊………………奥古…！”

奥古斯特·博家  
非常平凡的一个日子

“………！”  
吉尔伯特一溜烟又跑掉了。  
早上他已经躲了奥古好几回，甚至在饭桌上把头缩起来这种蠢事。

吉尔伯特在草地上玩耍。男孩松开碍事的衣服，让白皙的胸部和锁骨露出来暴露在空气中，他喜欢别人看到他的锁骨、他的皮肤。将丝绸的上衣搭在头上任风吹拂，同他的金发一起。  
舒展他的大腿，疲倦的腰，脖颈。  
笑得天真无邪，好像世界上没有任何难过的事情…  
的确是这样。他在奥古身边世界就没有危险，他可以一直这样下去。  
没有人知道的地方，没有别人，只有他的歌声，他和奥古，和这个天堂。

他以最甜美的微笑注视远方的书房。天上吹来的风仿佛都有气味，来自天国的风会将他带走…  
很快会将他带走。

“直到下午才来找我啊？我的小可爱”  
奥吉笑着。  
吉尔伯特穿得异常漂亮，脸色虽然不像在博家红润健康但是无瑕又精神的眼睛透露强得可怕的爱意。  
他一直在等的奥古就在他身旁。他们可以住在一起。  
奥古松开吉尔伯特蒙住他眼睛的双手。永远那么纤细白嫩，随时准备别人来疼爱他。

“很好的表情，你知道我喜欢你”  
“变了样就不好了…………我就只能给你收尸了”

吉尔伯特感觉到从未有的战栗，但很快又陷入当下的欲望，和身体的抽蓄。  
“奥古………吻我！抱我！”

还好事情不是那样发生，对吧？  
“乖孩子”  
“嗯啊………！”  
敏感的吉尔伯特被吻得受不了，奥古开始抱他。全身都敏感得他快不能呼吸，这也是奥古在早年对待他的方式造成的结果。  
这样的孩子，不是待在有懂得艺术的人身边就太浪费了，那会令我心疼的！

我爱你，我会好好爱你。

我特地让你感受到压抑，被抛弃…都在我的计划之内。我没有一天不想念你，不爱你！

“不要！不要成为别人的工具…！不要让身体坏掉…不要让你的心坏掉…你的价值你的完美是我用尽财力和心思制造出来的…！不要，不要消失……不要…不要糟蹋它………”

不要糟蹋它


End file.
